bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenta Hikaru
Kenta Hikaru (けんた ひかる,'' Hikaru Kenta, lit: Strong Radiance'') better known as his title as the''' God of War''' (戦争神, Gunshin) is the current No. 2 of the Society of Darkness. He is a powerful Ikyōsonzaisha who was taught by Taiken Hakumai and his father. He is nicknamed the God of War due to his overwhelming power and his sadistic attitude towards battle. The main reason he got the nickname God of War is due to his ability which allows him to transform into war-like weapons which are lethal. His lust for battle has grown to the point of fighting people unnecessarily. Just the mere sound of his name easily scares away many people. Prior to joining the Society of Darkness, Kenta was the son to a father who was known as a hero. After his father died in the midst of a Ikyōsonzaisha civil war, Kenta was made a slave in Soul Society due to him having no more family. He constantly was treated awfully and gradually he built up his anger until he killed them. This is what created his sadistic personality. His current goals are somewhat mysterious and unknown, though it appears as Kenta is preparing for a war with his SOD. Appearance Kenta has an appearance of a young man in his late twenties, although he is actually over 1500 years old. He has jet black hair which is slicked back leaving his hair spiked up at the back, this reveals his whole forehead. He wears a brown tank top which is tight on his muscular stomach and on top of his tank top is a black waistcoat which is undone and has a fur collar. On both of his wrists he has four black wristbands, on one of the black wristbands is a white stripe which is on his left hand. Kenta is commonly seen wearing black tinted circular glasses which slightly covers his eyes as well as revealing them. Although many think that these glasses are his style, they are actually a piece of equipment created to stop his vast spiritual energy from leaking out very similar to Kenpachi's eyepatch. He is often seen walking around being very intimidating and he would always be grinning, his grin is scary as described by most people who see him. He stands at a fairly tall height of 6ft 2' and he has a lean and muscular build to his body. Kenta wears tight black trousers which are held up by a black belt, he also wears shiny black boots which are slightly pointed at the tip. Noted by Zell, "He has such an annoying face. I want to punch it so much". The glasses he wears are slightly lower then his eyes as you can see half of his eyes. When entering battle Kenta puts on black gloves on both of his hands. No matter what the situation, nearly all the time Kenta would be smiling. Kenta has very dark brown eyes which have been known to scare people just by the mere sight of them, described by people as a "neverending hole". Chika Moriko has stated that he is handsome. During his much younger years, Kenta's appearance was similar to his current appearance. He had long black hair with a ponytail at the back of his head, his fringe covered his right eye. He often wore tight black shirt as well as skinny black trousers. On top of his shirt was a blazer which went from his neck down to his legs, the collar of this blazer has a white outline. He also wore black boots which covered his ankle. During battle he would often lose his blazer and his sleeves on his top would get destroyed leaving just his bare arms showing. Much like his face when he gradually changes his appearance, he still kept his sadistic grin. He is noted by the women to be more handsome in this apperance. He did not have the specially made glasses at that time, so Kenta wore no eyewear allowing his power to constantly leak out. He still was intimidating as he would walk around acting arrogant and using his scary eyes to strike fear into people. As Kenta's ability allows him to transform into a material that he is touching, his appearance significantly changes when he transformed. In this form his whole body colour changes to a metallic silvery colour, he also loses his hair leaving just a silver head, however it grows back instantly after he returns to normal. His teeth change greatly as he gets to bottom fangs and sharp teeth on the top row. He gets red outlines which run from his head down to his shoulders, also his shirt and waistcoat get ripped leaving his bare chest. His eye colour changes into red, he keeps his trousers and his boots. He is noted to be much more sinister and scary looking in this form due to his teeth shape and his eye colour changing to a more vicious colour. Personality Kenta is foulmouthed, blunt, sarcastic, and extremely sadistic, and while always smiling he reveals a psychotic grin whenever he becomes excited. He is also rude and quite disrespectful, to the majority of others. The only ones spared from this are his fellow Ikyōsonzaisha he is friends with and Taiken Hakumai. Kenta openly states he is friends with few others. Kenta always has a thirst for combat regardless of his opponent's strength or opinions. While, he prefers strong opponents he will fight anyone. Despite, being a war loving warrior he does understand peace. He isn't above wanting peace; as he understands that not everyone is cut for battle. Due to his thirst of battle, when challenged to a fight or when he is about to fight he will get even more sadistic and will turn into a trance where he will not listen to anyone who is not involved in the battle he is in. This often means that it is near-impossible to stop Kenta from killing any enemy he faces. Powers & Abilities Kenta is unusual for a Ikyōsonzaisha as he has very few Mahō abilities. This out of desire as Kenta has stated he could learn more abilities, but prefers normal combact than having to use magical combact. Regardless, due to his powerful Reiryoku, endurance, stamina, and strength he is widely accepted as one of the strongest remaining Ikyōsonzaisha. Vast Spiritual Power: Kenta possess incredible spiritual power. However, he Greedg.png|Kenta's aura while not wearing his glasses. greed.jpg|Kenta with steam coming off of his body. never developed any real skill in effectively controling it. His reiatsu leaks outs consently, which makes him easy to find. However, he wears special glasses that was made by Ketsueki Onigirigishiki. These glasses have a spell placed on him that seals a part of his reiatsu away. Even, while wearing this glasses his reiryoku is still above most average Captain-class combat's. Having the title God of War, Kenta has enough spiritual power to even make experienced captains feel uneasy. When, Kenta takes off of his glasses his vast spiritual power increases massively, it lets off a huge shockwave which can push his enemies out of his way. When he is fighting in this form his aura is that of a black fiery flame which takes the form of his face while transformed, it also follows him. His aura lets off a heat which feels like a real flame yet it will not burn the opponent but it will make them sweat and feel immense heat on their body, this ultimately leads to them tiring out much faster than they should. He will let off steam from his body due to the heat his aura is emmitting. Most lower level combatants up against Kenta would instantly cower in fear due to his aura being completely scary, this can often destroy their mind durability. *'Shock Waves:' Kenta has enough control to focus and unleash his spiritual pressure in the form of powerful shock waves. These shockwaves can be used to repel on coming enemies, or projectiles. When released they cause great destruction in a large radius. *'Protection: '''Kenta can use his Reiatsu to protect himself from the majority of attacks. Most enemies cannot even damage to his body or only make psuedo wounds. However, powerful combantants can harm him mostly for having reiatsu that is near, equal, or above his own immense level. Others have compared this ability to like a Arrancar's Hierro or a Shinigami that uses his/her Reiatsu to reduce damage. '''Immortality': As a Ikyōsonzaisha that has mastered his power Kenta is immortal. Meaning he permanently nolonger ages from when he gained his immortality and has the body and looks of someone in there mid to late twenties. Despite not aging, Kenta still needs substances like food and water, as well as other bodily needs like air and sleep. However, he can go without it for a far longer time most other spirit beings. Otoho Master: Kenta is highly skilled in his use of his species Shunpo-like technique. He can effortlessly out maneuver most other users being with Shunpo like abilities. As each Senjungami's Otoho is different in some regard, the noise when he is performing the technique sounds very similar to Shinigami Shunpo, but louder. His speed and skill in Otoho is at high level. His speed is great when using Otoho as he uses it when fighting his opponents hand-to-hand in order to strike all around there body within a few seconds. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Kenta has shown countless times to a highly resourceful warrior. He is a skilled obverser and can make battle plans in moments. He is perceptive enough to know what materials to absorb to help him win. When, training with Taiken Hakumai he was able to discover how to absorb the materials from his powers. He can normally understand complex battle methods or ability mechanics in moments. By using his knowledge of the characteristics of many different materials he can decipher which material is harder or lighter and how it is specific for the current situation he is in. Immense Endurance: Kenta's great physical strength is matched by his resilience. While, in battle has been shown to ignore most of his injuries he's sustained in battle. He normally will not suffer from any debilitation despite having multiple wounds in his body. This is a scary asset in battle as he can fight the same as when he is not wounded. His skin has been shown to be slashed by a sharp sword and not take a cut, as his skin is naturally just durable. Kenta can maintain his style of battling even if he has fatal wounds, as he usually disregards the wounds no matter what they are. Kenta has shown as of yet to not have a limit to his durability as he has never lost an endurance battle. Whenever in battle Kenta can keep fighting at an astonishing rate without tiring for days as he has trained his body to last for days. As resilient as Kenta is, he is as hard to damage. Due, to the strength of his spiritual pressure most attacks don't even make cuts on him. The cuts which are rarely inflicted on Kenta are often not deep enough for Kenta to even bother looking at the wound. 'Mahō' Mahō Practitioner: Kenta is considered the worse user of Mahō out of the entire Ikyōsonzaisha. However, the two abilities he knows makes him more than a match for even some of the most elite of combatants. Stats Reaitionships Mushoku Kaigan: Considered one if not his best friend. He is the only other person Kenta openly is respectful toward, the other being Taiken Hakumai. He acknowledges that Mushoku is far more powerful than himself. He also hold great fear of the killing side of his personality. Stating this. "I may love fighting and spilling blood. But Mushoku-sama's killing side is rather..... horrible. It is so blood thirsty, no one not even me has a first nature of killing, but he does. But he isn't a hot head or a crazied beast either. No in that state he is so calm, the world breaking apart wouldn't stop his killing." Gallery Trivia Kenta's appearance is based off Greed's appearance from the anime/manga series Fullmental Alchemist.